Conventionally, where a person in charge of personnel affairs evaluates character of an office employee, and a doctor and a psychologist judge schizophrenia, the procedure has been taken in which for example, a picture, a photograph or the like is presented to a subject to extract responses according to language, feeling and action of a subject. The responses of the subject person are synthesized and examined so that a person in charge of personnel affairs can evaluate the character of an office employee, and a doctor and a psychologist can judge the mental health and capability for recognition and understanding of a subject.on the basis of their experiential knowledge.
To put it concretely, the procedure has been taken in which a picture, a photograph or the like representative of a certain scene is presented to a subject to have him or her explain circumstances of the scene, or a plurality of pictures, photographs or the like are presented to have a subject arrange them in an order constituting a certain story to extract responses according to language, feeling and action of the subject, thus judging his or her mental health and capability for recognition and understanding.
In the conventional method as described, however, non-concrete things are presented to a subject for his or her free association therebetween, which therefore standardizes comprehensive reaction to enable standardizing the individual characters, However it has been difficult to judge the common sense. Further, the conventional method greatly depends on the objectivity of a person in charge of personnel affairs, a doctor, a psychologist and so on, thus making a judgement of high subjectivity. Moreover, what can be expected are only the responses according to simple language, feeling and action, failing to perform clear and quick judgements.